Blaine's First Day at McKinley
by klaineography
Summary: Blaine is nervous about his first day at McKinley.


Blaine is nervous.

He has every right to be nervous: he's in a new place. Well not entirely new. He's been in the auditorium and the choir room; he's walked the halls before when only a few friends were around to see him. He recalls taking Kurt's hand in the empty hallway at the New Directions Benefit Concert and having flashbacks of when he had first met Kurt back at Dalton, oh so safe Dalton, where both he and Kurt had fled to be safe. He remembers the timid boy tapping him on the shoulder and introducing himself. Kurt had been so lost, not just because he was wandering around Dalton and spying on the Warblers, but because of the escalating bullying he was experiencing. Blaine remembers talking to a teary-eyed Kurt when Kurt told him about the bullying and about being the only out gay kid at McKinley. He remembers Kurt telling him about Karofsky and how horrible he was to Kurt, and how he told Kurt to have 'courage' and to be strong.

The thing about Blaine is that he has a really difficult time taking his own advice.

Now, as Blaine opens the McKinley doors and steps into the crowded hallway, he wonders how Kurt ever had the courage to be so _himself_. Blaine almost wishes he could be invisible, recalling the memories that made him flee to Dalton in the first place. He hadn't set foot in a public high school since then, since the bullying became too much, since the beating became intolerable. Just thinking about it makes him flinch.

He heaves a quivering sigh as he walks quietly but with purpose down the hallway. Surely some of the students remember who he is. It's not like they could easily forget. He notices the eyes and the short glances as he walks by, recalling how similar they are to the glances he received as he took Kurt's hand at junior prom and danced with him, a golden crown perched upon Kurt's head. As Blaine's mind works over the details, he becomes less nervous. He remembers how he felt when he took Kurt's hand at that dance. He had felt brave and so full of love and adoration; he didn't care what other people thought. He only cared about what Kurt thought. He tries to pull from that experience, which helps. He feels less nervous as the gazes seem to disappear and the students are chattering away with each other and opening their lockers.

He can see a familiar face on the left side of the hallway. The ever stylish Mercedes is leaning her shoulder against her locker, facing towards him, chatting away with someone. Blaine catches Mercedes' glance and she gives him a small smile before returning back to her conversation. Blaine has been thinking about this moment ever since he told Kurt he was going to transfer to McKinley. Mercedes had told Blaine that Kurt and her would be at their lockers before first period, much like they were every day for the last two years (minus the time Kurt had been at Dalton). Blaine's eyes flickered as he caught sight of who he was truly looking for. He felt his palms become sweaty as he neared the pair. Soon, he was stopping behind Kurt and extending a hand to tap him on the shoulder. Mercedes let out a small giggle.

"Excuse me," Blaine began. "Can I ask you a question? I'm new here." Kurt turned around and caught sight of Blaine, who was smiling broadly having not flubbed the line that Kurt said to him when they first met, Just before Blaine had taken Kurt's hand and led him down the Dalton corridor.

"Blaine!" Kurt squealed with excitement, wrapping his arms around Blaine's neck and pulling him in to a tight hug. Mercedes let out a much larger laugh as Blaine made a face like Kurt was choking him. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurt's mid-section and squeezed, the pair swaying gently as they embraced. Blaine wished he had the courage to kiss Kurt on the cheek, on the lips, but no, his nerves came back and the moment where he could had passed while he was too busy over thinking it. Blaine and Kurt fell away from each other and Kurt was smiling just as broadly as Blaine.

"I still can't believe you're here right now, Blaine." Kurt was positively humming with excitement. Sure they had gone to school together at Dalton, but they had spent that time chasing each other around with flirty duets and pretending they were just friends. Kurt and Blaine have been dating for half a year now, they spent their summer together and their relationship had flourished. They were boyfriends, and they were going to school together as boyfriends. It had been rough on Blaine when Kurt made the decision to go back to McKinley, but Blaine knew the reasons. Blaine knew it wasn't really goodbye.

"I know!" Blaine laughed. "You've been to Dalton, now it's my turn to be at McKinley."

"I can't promise it will be perfect," Kurt shuffled. "But I can promise I will always come to your rescue if a slushie comes your way." Kurt was talking with his hands, trying to play off the situation but they both knew that it wasn't really a joke. The pair would most certainly be getting a fair share of slushies this year as the only gay couple at the school. While Santana and Dave had protected him last year, they couldn't be there this year to save them all the time.

"My hero." Blaine gasped, placing the back of his hand to his forehead, his knees buckling and pretending to be a damsel in distress. He could hear Mercedes snort from behind Kurt and Kurt himself half-laughed before giving Blaine a playful smack on the arm. "But seriously Kurt, no matter how many slushies come my way, I'm still going to be glad I transferred here."

Over the summer, the New Directions had really taken Blaine in. Blaine was so worried about how he would be received when he had told them all he was going to transfer. Sure the girls had been nice when they got coffee together, but Blaine hadn't spent much time with most of the members. They had been Kurt's friends, not his. Surprisingly, he and Finn got along very well. He and Finn had a lot in common, which for Finn wasn't very difficult because Finn was a pretty simple guy. Most of their discussions talking involved sports and videogames, and Blaine was fine with that. If it meant he would get step-brother approval and also gain a friend, it was well worth it. Plus, Kurt didn't really enjoy talking about that stuff so having Finn to talk to was kind of nice. In turn, he had spent some time with Puck, seeing as Puck and Finn were best friends. Puck had been surprised at how non-flamboyant Blaine was, Blaine didn't know how to take that. Puck had even promised to protect Blaine and Kurt once school rolled around (which Finn had agreed to as well). His tough guy rep was still important to him, especially since dating Lauren had greatly reduced that reputation (he said that it was totally worth it though).

Things were still rocky with Rachel, who was not completely convinced he wasn't a spy. Finn was trying to convince her otherwise, but she was taking the Glee Club even more seriously this year, if that was possible. Santana had pretended not to like him much like she did towards Kurt, but as time grew on it was revealed that she idolized the couple, wishing she had the same relationship that they had but with Brittney.

His relationship with Mercedes had certainly improved since their Breadstix adventure when Kurt first introduced them. Now that Mercedes and Sam were dating, the chance for double dates came about quite frequently. Sam really liked Blaine and Kurt; they had helped him during his most desperate time and had kept his secret. Sam was also very accepting of Blaine and Kurt's relationship, so he had no problems with double dating. In fact, he found is extremely fun. He was surprised to learn that Blaine was kind of a geek, just like him. Blaine and Sam had become easy buddies, which gave Kurt and Mercedes a chance to catch up and talk about things that interested them. The four of them became very tight, and Blaine found himself fitting into New Directions before the school year ever began.

The atmosphere between Dalton and McKinley were so drastically different, it was a refreshing change for Blaine. Blaine loved Dalton and he loved the Warblers, he really did. They had taken him in, protected him and brought him out of his shell after he fled from his old school. However, Blaine wanted a second chance at high school, outside of his perfect private school. He knew the real world wasn't like Dalton. He knew that the bullying at McKinley would be ever present. He knew New Directions wouldn't throw him every single solo and that he would have to fight to be heard. But he also knew that he had the strength he didn't have before to deal with it all. Because he had Kurt.

Kurt smiled at Blaine's comment. There was a small silence between the pair before Kurt took Blaine's right hand in his left, intertwining their fingers together. Blaine blushed. Why was he blushing? They have held hands so many times before. Maybe it was the rush of knowing that it wasn't a dark, deserted hallway that they were standing in where no one could see them. Sure most people weren't paying attention to them, but Kurt certainly wasn't hiding it. Mercedes rolled her eyes playfully.

"Alright love birds, not that I'm not completely enthralled in _that_ adorableness-" she gestured her hand to indicate them both and laughed. "I'm off to see Sam before class. Behave." She patted Kurt on the shoulder and the pair smiled and waved with their unoccupied hands as she headed off down the hall. Over the summer her relationship with Sam had become public, they weren't very good at keeping it a secret in the first place.

Kurt swayed gently back and forth on his feet, enjoying the feeling of Blaine's warm hand in his. "I'm so glad you're here." He said quietly, shyly glancing away from Blaine's face. Blaine had tuned out the entire world except for Kurt, and he guessed that Kurt was probably doing the same thing. How was it so easy to do that around Kurt, to just ignore everything but him? Blaine felt butterflies rise up in his stomach as he gazed upon shy Kurt. He brought his second hand to their joined hands and brushed his fingers gently over the top of Kurt's hand, caressing it. He brushed over Kurt's fingertips on his own hand affectionately.

Blaine and Kurt had always held hands so easily ever since they met on that Dalton staircase. It didn't matter how many times he found his hand linked in Kurt's, it always made his heart beat faster. He turned his gaze back to Kurt's face and Kurt was still averting his gaze. If he was going to make a move, now was as good a time as any. Blaine squeezed Kurt's hand a little bit tighter between his and leaned in to peck him on the cheek.

"Me too." Blaine said softly next to his ear before pulling away and Kurt smiled, bringing his gaze up to meet Blaine's and Kurt could feel the scarlet coming to his cheeks. Blaine's eyes were so soft and warm, he could easily get lost in those eyes. Kurt knew it must have taken a lot of bravery to kiss him in the hallway. Boys don't kiss other boys at McKinley. Scratch that, boys _didn't_ kiss other boys at McKinley until Blaine came along. Surely someone must have seen that, but neither of them noticed or cared.

"Shall we go to English?" Blaine proposed, letting out a breath he wasn't aware he was holding. The hallway was beginning to thin out now. Kurt nodded, that small sweet smile ever present on his face. Blaine loosened his grip on Kurt's hand. He turned to walk towards the English class down the hall, but Kurt gripped Blaine's hand tighter in his and didn't let go. Blaine smirked, noticing that Kurt had been looking forward to walking hand-in-hand down the hall together. Hand-in-hand with his boyfriend. Blaine squeezed back reassuringly, tugging him forward and Kurt laughed as they walked to English class together. Blaine certainly enjoyed this. Their arms swayed gently between them and their shoulder brushed against each other casually.

Blaine wasn't so nervous anymore.

_Authors Notes: This is the first Klaine fanfic I've ever written, first fic I've ever written period, actually. So go easy on me! Thanks for reading and I appreciate any and all reviews! :)_


End file.
